


Prince Dice and Lil Lucy

by Anonymous



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, Family Issues, Growing Up Together, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, No Angst, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When young Princeton Dice runs away from home, he finds himself in Inkwell Hell during a storm, where he finds himself a very interesting friend. This is the story of how Prince Dice and Lil Lucy grew up together and became two of the most feared beings in Inkwell.(Aka shenanigans of Dice and Devil as they grow up as childhood friends. Also they might fall in love in later chapters but not when they're kids, although they'll have a crush on each other but won't get into a relationship for a while)
Relationships: The Devil & King Dice (Cuphead), The Devil/King Dice (Cuphead)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Meet the Lil Devil Darlin'

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about religious stuff or the Bible so I made up The Devil's backstory since he's like 11 lol. It probably won't make sense in terms of fitting with the Bible but oh well it's a fan fic who cares

It was a stormy day when it happened. Princeton Caleb Dice was trying to find a place to stay while the storm raged on around the Isle. He didn't plan on going home, not after having just ran away, so his only option was the one place he was forbidden from entering. Inkwell Hell. 

He knew it was a horrible idea, he wasn't stupid, even if he was just a kid. Then again, he had nowhere else to go. He didn't plan on staying there for long either so there shouldn't be a problem. 

Inkwell Hell was basically a pathway to and from Hell, however demons rarely inhabited it. It was just avoided since it was believed anyone who entered would be dragged to Hell. But Prince didn't believe in that. 

Entering the cave, Dice saw a tunnel which had a fiery light at the end and he knew immediately that he would not go any further. While he didn't believe your soul would be taken, he knew that the cave was in fact a pathway to Hell. Ironic that he decided that running away to Hell's Gateway was better than staying in the hell he called home. 

Thankfully, the fiery tunnel warmed up the place so Dice's wet clothes weren't a problem. It was almost cozy, actually. He didn't have a heater at home so it was nice not to be cold for once. Sitting against one of the cave's walls, he began drifting off until he was awoken by the sound of a clawed animal scuttling around the cave. 

Dice's eyes shot open but he didn't find anyone or anything. The cave was still only barely lit so there was still some places he couldn't see. 

"Hello?" Princeton got to his feet but remained close to the wall behind him. He heard the creature shuffle around but he still didn't manage to see who or what it was. "Who's there?"

_ "Who are you?" _ A voice asked, though it sounded like a kid. A kid like him. 

"My name is Prince Dice… I'm just restin' here till the storm blows over," Dice was more comfortable with the thought that the other person sounded like a kid but he still couldn't be sure. Inkwell taught him that no one is who they seem. 

_ "Why here? Why not go home?" _

"Don't like it there." 

Dice was finally able to see the other child… sorta. The other kid's eyes either just opened or began glowing a bright yellow, with red irises that also glew. It wasn't enough to reveal the child's face but enough to show his location. He was in fact hiding in the corner where light didn't reach but he didn't seem scared of Dice. He seemed almost interested and intrigued by him, but would rather not get too close. 

_ "Why not?" _

"Ma and Pa yell a lot. The house is also pretty torn up. Don't make a lotta money."

The child's eyes narrowed at him, as though he was suspicious of him,  _ "And yet, you are named 'Prince'?" _

"Well, my name's Princeton but Prince is shorter. Ma said one day I'll be a prince because of my name. I hope I don't though."

_ "Why's that?" _

"One day, I wanna be King." 

_ "Hah!"  _ The child laughed, though not in a demeaning manner, as he moved closer yet remained hidden,  _ "Well ain't that somethin'? You've got goals already and you ain't much older than me!" _

Dice stepped forward towards the child, however he didn't move back into the shadows like Dice expected him to. He took that as a sign that he could get closer now, which he did. He sat only a few feet away from the child, who was only a few inches away from being in the light. 

"What are you anyway?"

The child did not immediately respond, hesitating as though he didn't know what to say,  _ "... An angel." _

"Really? An angel? What's your name?"

_ "Satan." _ The child leaned forward, revealing his face. Needless to say, Dice wasn't expecting a demon but he probably should've, considering where he was. Yet, the demon had pretty small horns, which meant that, unless he was shape shifting, he is about Dice's age. 

"Uh oh."

_ "What's wrong? Do you not like the name? How about Lucifer? I guess people call me Lucy too." _

"But you're a kid?"

_ "I am,"  _ The demon nodded,  _ "the name 'The Devil' is just a title to whoever is in charge of Hell. I'll be next." _

"I just… I thought you were just some old guy from the Bib-" 

Lucifer quickly covered Dice's mouth with his clawed hands,  _ "Shhh! Don't say that around me or around any being of Hell for that matter! And no, your little books are wrong. The entire bloodline of Devils were molded into one person in your story books." _

"But aren't you all immortal?"

_ "When a Devil is born, he ages until adulthood and will not age further than that. Once a Devil has a son, he will continue to age again until he dies. Which means I'll be Devil for a very long time!" _ Lucifer crossed his triumphantly. 

"You don't want kids?"

_ "Nuh uh! I'm gonna be ruler for forever!" _

"...Why haven't you taken my soul yet?"

_ "Huh?" _ Lucifer looked up at the taller child, cocking his head slightly, _ "why would I do that?" _

"I mean, because Devils are beings from Hell and all..."

_ "Doesn't mean we're evil. Just means we're sinners."  _ Lucifer shrugged before shaking his head and beginning to circle around Dice,  _ "You know, I've never been around a mortal before. Pa never let's me up here. You're such weird things." _

"What do ya mean?"

_ "You need to eat, and drink, and sleep, and stuff? I only sleep when I'm bored. Eating looks gross too." _

"Oh, it ain't that bad. Kinda weird when ya think about it, yeah, but worth it if the food's yummy. I can bring some if ya want?" 

_ "Really?"  _ The Demon looked up excitedly, his tail wagging excitedly. 

"Uh, yeah! I mean, I dunno how I'd get you some good food but I can try. I'll bring ya something first thing tomorrow."

The Demon grinned excitedly before it dropped completely, a suspicious frown taking its place,  _ "Why? Why would you do something like that for me? We just met." _

"Well, I ain't got anywhere to go, ain't got no friends, might as well," Dice shrugged. 

_ "I'm the Prince of Hell itself. You should be scared of me. I could kill you and take your soul if I wanted to." _

"But you didn't. Unless you've got something up your sleeve, you could've done all of that when I was asleep. Plus, you're not as bad as those books make you out to be."

_ "Hah! Careful with what you say. Maybe I'll decide  _ _ you'll _ _ be my first meal!"  _ The Demon's head shifted to resemble a spider, with arms sprouting out of his head and everything. 

"Wouldn't try it if I were you. I don't think I'd taste too good," Dice stuck his tongue out. 

"Princey!" A new female voice echoed within the cave. Dice turned around to see his mother at the entrance. He hadn't even noticed the rain stopped. 

"Ma?"

"What on Earth are you doing here? Get over here this instant! I was worried sick!"

"I'm sorry, Ma, I was just chatting with-" Dice looked to where Lucifer was standing, only to find that he had completely disappeared. The only proof that Dice hadn't imagined the whole conversation was the black fur laying around. Proof that Dice had somehow managed to befriended Lil Lucy, Satan himself at the age of 11 years old. 


	2. See ya in Hell!

"Lucy?" Prince called into the cave, holding a bag close to his chest. It was barely 1am and he decided to actually come back even though it was likely Lucy was probably alseep-

"You actually came back… and early too," Dice heard what sounded like a fire coming to life behind him before quickly being snuffed out. Lucy stood where the flames presumably were. 

"I'm a dice of my word. I couldn't bring any fancy or expensive stuff but I brought somethin good nonetheless," Dice held out the bag of food, Lucy quickly taking it from him and opening it up. Inside were two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches along with chips. 

"... Thank you. I thought you would've just stood me up." Lucy took a sandwich and some chips, handing the rest to Dice. 

"And yet ya waited for me to show up again?" Dice teased. 

"I wasn't waitin for ya! I don't sleep so I just sit here and look at the city. It's the closest I can be to people." 

"Suuuuurreee. Whatever ya say, Lil Lucy."

"Don't call me that. That's a stupid name…" Lucy grumbled, taking a bite out of his sandwich. Lucy's eyes seemed to have immediately lost the aggression behind them, turning into a look of wonder. 

"Ya like it?"

"It… it's amazing," The demon swallowed the whole sandwich, soon turning to devour the chips, "Is mortal food usually this good?"

"Eh, sorta. Depends. My ma makes the best sandwiches but they're probably nothing compared to that fancy stuff rich folk eat."

"Rich folk?" Lucy asked in between bites. 

"Yeah, sleazeballs who've got more gold than they know what to do with."

"Gold?"

"In Inkwell we use gold coins to pay for stuff but people still carry the green every now n then."

"Oooh," Lucy nodded, taking a break from the chips, "I've got lost of em."

"Coins?"

"Mhmm. I have a lot of gold in Hell. More than I should, honestly. Once I melted down like a couple hundred coins to make my own trident."

The Devil reached out and a golden trident materialized in his hand. It was surprisingly well made and pretty darn big. The trident was about four times his height and even sort of had a white glow to it. 

"Ya made that yourself?"

"Mostly. Had some of the imps help me out a bit. Pa taught me how to make weapons n' stuff. I like the gold ones, mostly." Lucy tried twirling around the trident but nearly dropped it when doing so, "They're pretty heavy though. More snazzy lookin’ than practical.”

“That must’ve been a lot of gold,” Dice reached out to touch it, although Lucy instinctively pulled his trident out of his reach.

“Sorry, you can’t touch this.” 

“Oh sorry, I shoulda asked first-” 

“No, touching it will drain your life force and trap your soul inside of it. The souls are actually what makes it glow! It’s full of demonic power that would probably kill a mortal like you instantly.” 

“Oh,” Dice said dumbly. He felt as though he should’ve expected that since this wasn’t just any kid he was talking to. He was literally chatting with The Devil’s son. 

“Yeah, I’ve got a few in here,” Lucy tapped the ground with his Trident and five small flames appeared in the air, each a ghostly blue except for one that was a bright pink, “See? I can kinda make em do whatever I want but I really don’t need em.”

“What else can you do?” Dice asked as the flames were seemingly sucked back into the Trident.

“Hmm… I can do… THIS!” With no warning, Lucy grew two extra pairs of arms and his head turned to resemble a spider right before he literally tore his own head off. For folks with objects as heads, it was fairly normal for heads to be removed, but seeing Lucy do it startled Dice bad. Especially when it started moving on it’s own. Sure, the head itself looking like a spider didn’t frighten him since he saw it yesterday, but the extra arms and detaching his head was definitely new. 

"What the- you can just do that?" Dice kept himself from screeching as the Spider Head crawled onto his leg, giggling maniacally.

"You seem to forget I'm an all powerful demon from Hell," He giggled as his body bent over and picked him up, reattaching itself back together. 

"I'm… it's just weird because you just act like a regular kid. And yet… am I the first kid you've ever met?"

"First living one, yeah. In fact, you're the first living mortal I've met. I only watch from afar."

"Do you ever wish to be normal? Even for one day? Just meet the people of Inkwell?"

"I'm more fascinated by them than anything else," Lucy shrugged, "mortals are very interesting but I don't really care to make friends… you've been good company, though.."

"Do you wanna head into town with me? I've got some errands to run and maybe you can meet some people there? See things firsthand?"

"How? I don't think the folks here are stupid enough to not recognize a demon."

"Hmm… I think I have an idea."


End file.
